It Has To Be Me?
by Memey Clouds
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat nan abal yg Author persembahkan buat ultahnya Ryeowook oppa. Saengil chukae.. Cerita tntg tanggapan Yesung mengenai pair-pairnya./Yesung/Ryeowook/YeWook/slight Shindong, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk. DLDR and Review pliiisss...


**It Has To Be Me?**

**Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, YeWook, slight Shindong, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor (Failed)**

**Rate: Maunya sih K+, tapi takut gag masuk. Jadi T aja deh...**

**Disclaimer: okay, all cast belong to them self. But this fict belong to me**

**Warning: BL, Typo Every where, Abal, GJ (Gag Jelas), Don't Bash Cast and Pair, Don't Like Don't Read.**

Cerita ini saya persembahkan buat ulang tahun Ryewook Oppa... Saengil chukae oppa... Wish you get all the best thing in your life... Trus tetep langgeng sama Yesung oppa meskipun banyak gosip yang beredar (?) dan meskipun bentar lagi Yesung oppa bakalan Wamil.. huhuhu T_T. Oya, ngomong-ngomong soal gosip, fict ini juga terinspirasi dari gosip yg belakangan menyerang (?) YeWook couple. Dari pada kebanyakan ngomong, *Reader: Lo tuh yg kebanyakan ngomong* mending langsung aja kita go to the story.. Happy read...

**.**

**.**

**~It has to be me~**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini benar-benar sangat terik. Matahari di kota Seoul sudah seperti bertambah jumlahnya jadi dua.*okay, ini lebay. Lupakan* Beruntunglah orang-orang yang tidak ada kegiatan apapun seperti dua namja beda ukuran (?) itu. Ya, kedua namja beruntung itu adalah Shindong dan Ryeowook. Mereka baru ada jadwal nanti malam, maka dari itu mereka hanya bermalas-malasan di dorm lantai 11. Sementara member Super Junior lain yang juga sedang _nganggur_ lebih memilih berkumpul di dorm lantai 12. Nonton TV.

"Shindong hyung, kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Shindong sedang tengkurap di lantai. Di depannya ada laptop, i-phone, majalah, dan jangan lupakan snack yang sudah menjadi 'sahabat sejati'nya berserakan di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Aku sedang melihat majalah, Wookie-ah." jawab Shindong tanpa memandang Ryeowook.

"Ya, hyung. Kau bisa tambah bengkak kalau selalu makan snack seperti itu. Mau ku buatkan salad buah?" tawar Ryeowook. Mendengar perkataan Ryeowook, Shindong langsung saja menatapnya dengan tatapan mupeng #plaaakk. Mupeng sama salad buah tentunya. Matanya berbinar terang.

"Jinjjayo Wookie-ah? Aaahh, kau memang baik.. Buatkan yang banyak, ne? sekalian buah strawberry Leeteuk hyung dan pisangnya Hyukie kau masukkan saja." kata Shindong.

Ryeowook tertawa pelan, "Pokoknya kalau Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung marah, aku tidak ikutan, ne?" katanya sambil berjalan ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian salad buatan Ryeowook jadi, dia keluar dapur dan menatap Shindong yang tadi sibuk dengan majalahnya sekarang jadi serius dengan laptopnya.

"Hyung, ini saladnya." Ryeowook mengulurkan semangkuk besar salad buah pada Shindong. Namun bukannya menenerima, Shindong malah menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah, anjayo! Lihat ini." kata Shindong sambil mengarahkan layar laptopnya pada Ryeowook. Akhirnya Ryeowook memilih untuk tengkurap di samping Shindong lalu memperhatikan apa yang ditunjukkan Shindong padanya.

'YESUNG FANFICTION'

Begitulah judul yang terpampang di layar laptop yang menunjukkan sebuah blog yang isinya adalah fanfic penggemar Yesung.

"Kenapa kau menunjukkan ini padaku?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Lihat ini Wookie, tadinya kukira di blog ini hanya ada FanFic YeWook couple saja, secara YeWook kan **IS REAL**. *Sumpah, yang ini author berharap sangat* Tapi ternyata banyak pairing lain yang dengan Yesung hyung." jawab Shindong sambil mengarahkan kursor laptopnya pada daftar isi blog itu. Memang isinya kebanyakan YeWook fanfiction, tapi gag sedikit juga fanfic dengan pairing lain. Mulai dari YeTeuk, YeChul, YeMin, YeHyuk, YeHae, YeWon, YeKyu, WonSung, dan KyuSung.

Ryeowook memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang dijelaskan dan ditunjukkan oleh Shindong. Tangan kecilnya tetap sibuk menyuapkan buah ke mulut Shindong. Raut wajahnya perlahan menjadi murung karena dilihatnya memang jumlah yang ditunjukkan di akhir pair bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit.

"Hooki-ah, kenahah hiam ahah. Hagaihana hendahatmu?" tanya Shindong masih dengan mulut yang penuh dengan buah. Translate: "Wookie-ah, kenapa diam saja? Bagaimana Pendapatmu?"

Wookie menghela napasnya, "Entahlah hyung, mungkin itu karena Yesung hyung yang memang dekat dengan semua member. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya kan?" jawab Ryeowook lemah.

"Hahi ho hahus henanyahannya he Hesung hyung Hookie" kata Shindong. Translete: "Tapi kau harus mennyakannya ke Yesung hyung Wookie". Ryeowook hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya. Matanya kembali menatap sendu pada layar laptop Shindong. Dia tak berani membuka dan membaca fanfic-fanfic itu. Takut sakit hati.

"Annyeong... Ya! apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" suara baritone tiba-tiba saja terdengar masuk telinga Ryeowook dan Shindong. Suara siapa lagi kalau bukan si Art of Voice-nya SuJu aka Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung aka namjachingu dari Kim Ryeowook aka... *Reader: sudah, hentikan!*

Yesung terkejut mendapati Ryeowook sedang tidur tengkurap dengan Shindong dan menyuapinya mesra.

"Oh, hyung kesini? Tumben?" kata Shindong sambil menatap Yesung. Sementara Ryeowook hanya melihat Yesung sekilas. Tiba-tiba saja _mood_nya jelek ketika melihat Yesung, padahal biasanya dia sangat semangat ketika Yesung datang ke dorm.

Yesung tak menjawab pertanyaan Shindong. Dia malah merebahkan tubuhnya di antara Shindong dan Ryeowook yang tak bercelah, menggeser-geser tubuhnya supaya badan Shindong terpisah dengan badan Wookie.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sih?" tanya Yesung lagi sambil memasang wajah pabbo-nya. Dia menatap Wookie,namun Wookie malah membuang mukanya. Lalu Yesung beralih menatap Shindong berharap mendapat penjelasan, namun Shindong pun malah kembali asyik dengan laptop-nya. Yesung sampai harus berkali-kali menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya Wookie-Shindong-Wookie-Shindong sampai akhirnya Ryeowook membuka suaranya.

"Shindong hyung, mumpung Yesung hyung ada di sini kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri padanya?" kata Ryeowook sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Chagiya, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung. Dan lagi-lagi, Ryeowook tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

"Wookie kenapa sih, Ndong? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Yesung menatap Shindong menuntut jawaban.

"Tadi aku hanya menunjukkan ini padanya." kata Shindong singkat. Dihadapkannya laptop kesayangannya itu ke arah Yesung. Yesung meneliti apa yang ada di layar itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, matanya membulat 2 kali lipat.

"Yak, pabbo! Kenapa kau tunjukkan ini pada Wookie?" teriak Yesung tertahan. Jemari mungilnya secara reflek menjitak kepala Shindong dengan keras.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengetahui pendapatnya, hyung." bela Shindong sambil meringis memegangi kepalanya.

Yesung menepuk dahinya dengan frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tingkat ke-pabbo-annya ada di atasku, pikirnya. #Plaak. Tentu saja Ryeowook jadi dingin seperti itu kepadanya. Siapa yang tidak menjadi _bad mood_ ketika mendengar atau melihat namjachingunya dipasangkan dengan orang lain.

Nyesss...

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Dilihatnya ternyata Ryeowook yang menempelkan sekaleng minuman dingin dipipinya sebelum akhirnya meletakkan kaleng tersebut di dekat Yesung.

"Ne hyung, aku juga ingin tau bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hal ini." Kata Ryeowook sinis, "Lalu kenapa juga kau masih mau dipasangkan denganku padahal sekarang kita sudah tidak sekamar lagi? Bukankah kita dipanggil YeWook couple karena kita sekamar?" lanjut Ryeowook. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya di atas tubuh Yesung yang sedang tengkurap itu, membuat mereka seperti _sandwich_. Bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Yesung awalnya sedikit terkejut dengan kelakuan Ryeowook, namun kemudian senyum lembut terpatri dibibirnya menanggapi kelakuan manja Ryeowook.

"Apa maksudmu Wookie-ah? Kau tau kan? Aku keluar dari dorm karena sebentar lagi aku akan wamil, jadi aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu." kata Yesung panjang lebar. Tentu saja tidak usah diucapkan pun, Ryeowook sudah tau alasan Yesung. Ryeowook hanya ingin menyindir Yesung tadi. Diam-diam senyum tersungging di bibir Ryeowook mendengar penjelasan Yesung yang sangat menggambarkan penyesalan.

"Hem" jawab Ryeowook, masih berusaha bersikap dingin.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini hyuuunngg.." ledek Shindong menirukan gaya Ryeowook. Membuat Yesung ingin muntah mendengarnya. Ryeowook _stay cool_, padahal mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Menjelaskan apa Shindong-ah?" tanya Yesung.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai dari pairing... Hem, yang mana dulu ya?" kata Shindong bingung. Dan kemudian, dimulailah wawancara antara Shindong dengan Yesung dimana Yesung seperti melakukan pembelaan terhadap kesalahannya. Dan Ryeowook adalah pendengar yang akan menilai apakah Yesung bersalah atau tidak. Hohohoho *Author ketawa nista*

**.**

**.**

**~It has to be me~**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah yang pertama adalah pairing YeTeuk, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Shindong bergaya hakim-hakim di pengadilan.

Yesung mendelik (?), "Pelankan suaramu pabbo! Kau lupa Kang In sudah pulang, hah? Kau ingin aku dibunuh sama dia?" omel Yesung.

"Oh, jadi kalau Kang In hyung tidak ada disini, Yesung hyung benar-benar mau jadi pasangan Leeteuk hyung?" kata Ryeowook sinis. Lihatlah, betapa gayanya benar-benar cool sekarang. Masih dengan tubuh di atas punggung Yesung, dia bersedekap dan meletakkan kaki kanannya di atas lutut kaki kirinya yang tertekuk.

"Bu-bukan begitu Chagiya... Aku dekat dengannya karena setelah Heechul hyung pergi wamil, hanya aku member yang paling tua selain dia. Mungkin karena itulah kami bisa berdiskusi mengenai grup ini. Sungguh hanya itu, chagiya." rengek Yesung.

"Lanjutkan" perintah Ryeowook pada Shindong.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan YeChul, YeMin, dan YeHyuk? Wah, mereka uke yang sangat cantik lo hyung." kata Shindong memanas-manasi. 'Orang ini sungguh tidak membantu' pikir Yesung dalam hati.

"Ne, mereka memang sangat cantik dan manis..." Plaakk.. Wookie tiba-tiba saja memukul pelan kepala Yesung menggunakan majalah Shindong. Rupanya Ryeowook tidak suka jika Yesung memuji orang lain selain dirinya.

"Dengarkan dulu chagiya. Mereka memang cantik dan manis, tapi mereka bukanlah tipe-ku. Tipeku tentu hanyalah Ryeowook chagi seorang. Ryeowook chagi ramah, imut, pandai memasak, dan bisa memahamiku. Lihat, semua tipe idealku ada padamu kan?" kata Yesung.

Wajah Ryeowook merona hebat. Senyuman terus saja merekah dibibir mungilnya. Untung saja dengan posisinya, Yesung tidak dapat melihat hal itu. Kalau tidak, hancur sudah image dingin yang sudah dibangunnya sejak tadi.

"Lanjutkan" Perintah Ryeowook lagi pada Shindong.

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana dengan YeHae, YeWon, dan YeKyu?" Tanya Shindong.

"Changkaman, aku dengan mereka? namaku di depan? Aku jadi Seme, dan mereka jadi Uke begitu?" Yesung memastikan pada Shindong. Shindong mengangguk.

'Tunggu, aku jadi seme dari seme? wah, bisa membuktikan eksistensi ke-seme-anku tuh. Kekeke' Yesung tiba-tiba tersenyum evil ketika pikiran itu terlintas di otaknya.

Plaaakk... lagi-lagi majalah Shindong mendarat di kepala Yesung. Sepertinya Ryeowook tau apa yang dipikirkan namja chingunya itu.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam hyung. Cepat jawab saja pertanyaan itu, dan ingat. Jawab dengan jujur." Kata Ryeowook dengan nada mengintimidasi, membuat Yesung mengkeret (?).

Shindong tertawa melihat penderitaan Yesung. Dan di balas dengan deathglare mematikan Yesung.

"Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, Chagiya... Tubuh mereka bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhku. Bagaimana mungkin aku jadi seme mereka. Haha" jawab Yesung sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Oh, jadi kalau tubuh mereka tidak lebih besar darimu, kau mau jadi seme mereka? Makanya, jadi seme jangan pendek pendek." Ejek Ryeowook. Yesung hanya meringis. Semua kata-katanya dikembalikan dengan mutlak oleh Ryeowook. Selain itu, dia meringis karena sedikit kelelahan karena Ryeowook menjadikan punggungnya sebagai kasur.

"Tentu saja bukan begitu, chagiya." ucap Yesung akhirnya.

"Lanjutkan." kata Ryeowook.

"Ja, ini pertanyaan terakhir untukmu Yesung hyung. Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai WonSung dan KyuSung?" tanya Shindong.

"Mwwooo? Aku jadi uke begitu? Shireoo! Aku tahu, aku juga lumayan cantik. Tapi tidak, terimakasih." kata Yesung tegas. "Aku bisa dibantai Heechul hyung dan Sungmin-ah kalau hal itu sampai benar-benar terjadi." bisik Yesung. Dan... Plaakk...

"Aku bisa mendengarnya Kim Jong Woon-sshi." kata Ryeowook menusuk (?) "Kau mau bilang kalau Heechul hyung dan Sungmin hyung tidak ada, kau mau menjadi uke mereka begitu, Kim Jong Woon-sshi?" lanjut Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu chagiya? Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya aku anggap sebagai dongsaengku seperti yang lainnya. Hanya kau saja yang aku cintai." Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Shindong sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia menjauhkan diri beberapa meter dari couple ini lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Yesung semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Nah, semua pertanyaan sudah ku jawab kan Chagiya? Sekarang, bisakah kau pindah? Punggungku lelah sekali." Kata Yesung hati-hati. Dan Ryeowook pun beranjak dari punggung Yesung.

Yesung segera membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan punggungnya menyentuh lantai. Namun belum berapa lama merasakan kelegaan, Ryeowook kembali duduk di perutnya.

"Sekarang saatnya pertanyaan dariku hyung. Jika suatu saat nanti, aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi orang dengan tipe idealmu apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Wookie pelan. Matanya perlahan mulai berair.

Yesung menghela nafas, "Bahkan ketika kau tidak lagi mempunyai kriteria tipe idealku, aku tetap akan mencintaimu Wookie-ah. Aku hanya memerlukanmu disampingku dan selalu mendorongku. Aku tak bisa jika tanpa kau." kata Yesung sambil membelai wajah Ryeowook. Dan di balas dengan senyum lembut Ryeowook.

"Bahkan aku rela jadi uke jika denganmu chagiya." canda Yesung. Membuat Ryeowook tertawa geli.

"Aku tau hyung, aku tahu hanya aku lah yang bisa mencintaimu seperti ini. Dan hanya aku yang kau butuhkan." kata Ryeowook.

"Huh, kau PeDe sekali chagiya?" ledek Yesung.

"Bukan, bukan karena aku terlalu percaya diri. Tapi itu semua karena akupun merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya kau yang bisa mencintaiku, dan hanya kau yang aku butuhkan, hyung. Jadi, It has to be me, right?" tanya Ryeowook. Yesung terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Ne, It has to be you. Yeongwonhi." jawab Yesung. Dia menarik tengkuk Ryeowook dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir manis Ryeowook.

"Aigo Aigoo... Ya! kalian tidak menganggap aku ada ya?" teriak Shindong sambil menutup matanya. *berlebihan oppa*. Ryeowook dan Yesung segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. Lalu berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum lagi. Masih dengan posisi yang belum berubah. 'Dasar pasangan aneh' pikir Shindong.

"Anyeooonngg... Oh, Yesung hyung disini juga?" kata Eunhyuk ketika memasuki dorm lantai 11.

"Eh, aku keluar sebentar ya? Ada yang ingin ku beli." kata Shindong buru-buru keluar.

"Mau kemana dia? Eh, kalian. Jangan berduaan di dorm! cepat ke lantai atas!" perintah Leeteuk pada Yesung dan Ryeowook. Lalu kedua orang itu pun menuruti perintah leader mereka.

"Hah, dimana pisang-pisangku?" teriak Eunhyuk saat membuka kulkas dan tak menemui buah kesukaanya itu.

"Ada apa Hyukie? Changkaman, di mana semua strawberry-ku?" tanya Leeteuk. Lalu EunTeuk pun berpandangan.

"Shinnddooonngggg..." teriak mereka.

**END**

Bagaimana chingudeul? Bukankah sangat aneh? Iya saya sadar diri koq...

Saya juga mau minta maaf jika di antara chingudeul ada Shiper dari pair yang saya sebutkan di atas. Beneran, fict ini saya buat untuk hiburan semata, tidak ada maksud lain atau malah fanwar. Oh Noo...

Gomawo udah mau baca...

Baiklah, Akhir kata, Review please! *.*

Saranghae...


End file.
